


The Natural

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Natural

The first time Charlie lined up his cock with Bill's hole he was sure he would come before he was halfway in.

"Come on, Charlie," Bill begged him.

Charlie closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and _pushed_.

"Oh," he gasped as the tight muscles squeezed his cock. He looked down and watched in awe as his cock disappeared inside Bill's arse.

"Fuck, yeah," Bill said, canting his hips and pulling Charlie deeper.

Charlie thrust in hard and they both groaned.

"Feels so good," Charlie murmured. "So hot and tight."

As much as he loved Bill fucking him, _this_ was magic.


End file.
